For Peace
by coelestis
Summary: It was ironic that, even though her name meant peace, my life after that day was anything but. AU, NextGen, SasuHina, NaruSaku


**A/N:**

Okay, I'm upset with the ending of the series so I decided to make an alternative ending. -_- Did you hear about The Last Movie? It's all about Hinata and Hanabi! YAY! And Hinata and Naruto's kids are adorable.

Sorry if I spoiled it for you just now.

* * *

><p><em>For Peace<em>

_Chapter One_

_Heiwa_

People always talk about love at first sight. Some believe in it, some don't. I didn't; until I saw her.

I was five, at the time, and she had just gotten back from the Waterfall Village. Her mother and father were diplomats for our kingdom for a few years, until their contract expired.

"Akihiko!" My mother called as I sprinted past her and my father. They were on their way to greet the Uchiha family at the Main Gate.

I snickered and glanced back, only to see my father snatch the back of my collar and dangle me in the air.

"Tou-san!" I struggled, fighting uselessly with the Hokage.

My mother tsk'ed her tongue as she caught up to us. "Hiko, you were supposed to meet us at home. Where were you?"

"Sakura," My father said in his gravely voice, "I think he was dodging his duties as the King's only heir. Am I right?"

His piercing blue eyes stared into my own green ones. We were identical in every way, except for our eyes. I couldn't lie, not to him. "I- Uh...was just coming to see you!"

That seemed to placate my father enough to put me back on the ground, however his hold on my collar hadn't loosened. My mother rolled her eyes but continued on her way towards the gate. I was dragged along reluctantly, pouting when we finally arrived.

My parents were talking with the gate guards while I sulked behind my father's robes. In the ten minutes we waited there, I slowly began to plan my escape, until my mother's booming voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hinata-chan! My, you look lovely!"

With my curiosity peaked, I turned towards the newcomers and couldn't help but stare. The couple were the same height as my parents but were nearly their opposite in every way. Dark hair, pale skin and a aura of calm surrounded them. The male was intimidating and his chakra was...heavy, and a bit depressive.

Father told me I was a little more sensitive to chakra because our family was known to be sensors. So it didn't surprise me to feel this man's chakra shift as three dark haired boys walked in front of their parents, centering around their mother.

All of the boys looked identical, although one was a bit shorter than the other two. All had dark hair, spiked in the back with long bangs hanging near their onyx colored eyes. It was the oddest shade I've ever seen, the darkest by far. It contrasted with their pale skin but it made them look all the more regal.

"Boys," a deep voice called to them in a monotone. They straightened but kept their positions. "You remember your Naruto-ojisan. He visited a few months back."

The boys observed my father for a long second until they bowed respectfully and simultaneously greeted, "Naruto-ojisan."

I looked up from the side of my mother's robes to see my father smirking. "Hello, boys. Still very protective of your Okaasan and imōto, I see."

Little sister? I looked around for another dark haired child but the only ones I could see were the boys. That was, until I looked further up and noticed tiny legs dangling from the dark man's broad shoulders. I finally got a good look at her, but my breath left my body. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her round face was almost as blank as her brother's except for the frown that matched her father's perfectly. Long, dark indigo hair was tied into a high pony-tail and her long bangs framed her face cutely. Large lavender eyes blinked slowly before peering down to meet mine.

My mother's gentle hand nudged me out of my day dream in time for me to hear her sweet voice. I hadn't even noticed she was standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello. My name is Heiwa."

It was ironic that, even though her name meant _peace_, my life after that day was any but.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Might keep this a one shot...might not. Depends if people actually are interested in it. I might even have it as a spin off of my other on-going story Daybreak.

Thanks for reading!

Review!


End file.
